Who is she?
by Tzeen
Summary: Miles wakes up from a coma in a bed and keeps passing out and having dreams that gradually tell him what happened, through his dreams he remembers a girl named Andr, but also learns what put him in the coma in the first place... OC's wanted, please use the submission form on my profile. Contains coarse language and some suggestive themes. Inspired by mob talker.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guy uhh just writing a new story please tell me what you think in the reviews. Feed back is always important. Remember i'm also I am Australian so when you're sleeping you can wake up to my story's. **

Chapter 1: Who is she...

Miles. A quiet, shy and exceptionally strong young man around the age of 18. He had black hair with hints of blue at the very tips of them. He wore a hoodie with letters on it, He never seemed to look at what they said, neither could he read the undecipherable font either. Under the hoodie he had a long sleeve shirt that was black and had in green fiery letters "crusty demons". He also had plain old dark blue jeans and normal black boots. He also had strong and large muscles that can only be seen when only has a T-shirt on... Which he rarely does...

* * *

I had awakened to me bouncing I was immediately confused, I then noticed I was being carried.

I then tried to perceive at my carrier, she wears a black Enderman hat, She also has brown hair that goes down to her waist, Her eyes are purple and captivating. She also wears a giant black jacket that slightly brushes her chin. For below her jacket I can't see. From what also I can tell she is fairly tall.

As soon as I took a glance at Her a name came to me... Andr

I then felt strange and wanted to sleep so I did, it was quite a strange feeling but i marked as noting...

It was a lot more than nothing...

* * *

I woke up again, in a bed. I then seen the girl again... and she had others with her "_Andr_" I said in my weakest voice.

"w-what" she said "you're awake?" she asked.

"y-yes i think, where am i?" I asked.

"don't you recognize your room?". She said

"This is my room?" I asked weakly.

"What is wrong with you, can't you remember?"

"N-No, I don't think I can"

She looked at me, Her eyes were filled with confusion, worry and discontent. She then burst out crying.

"W-what wrong?" I said seriously.

"D-Do Y-Y-you remember me?"

Before I could answer I felt the need to sleep again, the strange feeling had gotten stronger.

But before I fell i seen the other dash to me screaming no over and over again while he was shaking me. The feeling was even stronger now and I couldn't stay awake.

So I slept once-more.

* * *

(okay, guys this is his dream state, he can't think anything or do anything so he is just watching his memories take place.)

I awoke from my single bed to a peculiar smell. I was heading downstairs into the kitchen of my cottage atop the mountains.

* * *

The cottage has two floors and 8 rooms. The first thing you see is a hallway with a staircase that is slanting left at the end. There are four doors. The first door on the left revealed nothing but a regular kitchen. The next door on the left lead to the first bathroom which was cramped in my opinion, But I didn't really care. The bathroom had a shower, a toilet and a bath tub. While the first door on the right opened up a pristine and beautifully decorated Dining room. While the next room is a Living room with all the things you would need or expect. Upstairs has another hallway with on the left has a regular single bed bedroom. Another bathroom is next to the bedroom in the other room. The first and second rooms on the right are both storage rooms. So thats my house.

* * *

I was walking out of the dining room after having breakfast and then the horrid smell crowded around my house again. So i went outside to investigate.

I saw a black cloud of smoke in the direction of the distant jungle and then heard screaming

"johna (pronounced john-a) right here. NOW!" I shouted at his house which was a cottage that has the same layout as mine.

* * *

Johna has a part russian part english accent. His name is russian but his accent is very understandable. He wears a greyish-brownish hoodie with a blue V neck underneath his hoodie, as for his pants he has black jeans with a white belt to support them and his shoes were blue and white sneakers.

* * *

*Loud cough* "Coming!" Johna said in reply.

He bashed through the front door coughing and looking at the smoke.

" what... the... fucking... shit..." He said in disbelief.

"I know... I heard screaming too..." I said with a serious voice.

* * *

**Hey guys. I've been feeling tired these past few days so i couldn't think of anything. So yeah thats chapter two hope you enjoyed. Oh and P.S if you read closely throughout the story you may see spoilers!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys chapter three! oh and I might need a little help in the storyboarding... Anyway, Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter three: More than life in a fiery death.

( Miles is still in the weird dream plain or whatever i called it )

" So. Do you think this is what we've been hoping for? " I asked Johna.

" maybe. But it'll just be a distraction or a time waster " replied Johna with a deep russian accent. It was not his usual voice.

I thought something has happened to Him, but I just shrugged it off.

* * *

What we were hoping for was a purpose, a reason to live or just to find something to do. Me and Johna wanted more to our lives, to find something or to protect It. We wanted something... but we were lost in a cloud of uncertainty and doubt. If we found nothing in this blind search for purpose... we would end the one thing we wanted to be perfect... we would take our lives...

* * *

Me and Johna raced to the jungle to hear more screaming. As we got closer and closer we could see the fire and had to either put a stop the the blaze or find another way around it. We went around and found the location of the screaming. We did not believe what we saw. Three girls and one guy.

* * *

" HELP, PLEASE HELP " they all screamed in unison. We almost forgot about the giant fire in the jungle.

" FOLLOW US! " Johna screamed. They all nodded and proceeded to run behind us. We finally got back to our cottages.

" What happened? " I asked them.

" We don't know. We were walking and met this guy in the forest and he said to run. " said the one wearing a green hoodie.

" But before we could we got trapped in the flames. And then you guys came and saved us".

* * *

**No author's note has been detected...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, and have a hot piping pile of chapter thrown at you...**

* * *

( Miles is still in his dream thingy again )

We had found four individuals in a blaze at the jungle. Three females and one male.

* * *

The first girl has a light green hoodie with a creeper atop the head, She also has orange hair flowing from the hood of her jacket She also has golden - Brownish eyes that would glow in the sunlight. I assumed she had shorts on because her hoodie covered up part of Her legs, She also has green stockings that are held on by notch knows what? She also has brown leather gloves on, i was never sure why She had them but i never questioned Her about her appearance.

* * *

The second girl made johna's jaw drop... Literally. I however did not react the same way, I did not want to disturb our guests and decided to just punch his jaw shut, But i could see what made his jaw drop and i could see it very well. The second girl had a cap ( or bonnet ) on her head with a skeleton face on it, she has flowing silver hair that split off into two ponytails, but even with the ponytails her hair still went down to Her mid-waist, she has a bow and a quiver on her back. Now to the part that really surprised johna. She has a silver vest that just cuts off at the end of her breasts and it barely covers them, this also leaves her stomach exposed. She has extremely short silver jeans and stockings that also seem to be magically held up. As soon as johna even opened his mouth she gave him a look of disapproval and disgust.

* * *

The third girl was unnaturally tall to me at about 246cm ( 8 foot and one inches sorry if my conversion is a a little shit ) She also has strangely captivating and somewhat peculiar purple eyes, She has very long brunette hair going all the way to the end of her large black jacket that brushes her chin ( sorry that i'm repeating this :\ ) she also has a black mini skirt with straps or suspenders that hold up her stockings.

* * *

The one guy looked like he was formerly dressed for an event, He had blonde hair, strange green eyes and a tie around his neck. He also wore a nice formal suit, pants and shoes, I was rather sad to see his outfit covered in holes, soot and mud. He had a look of anger and disgust on his face, probably from all of the stains on his suit.

* * *

" I think introductions are in order " said Johna " my name is Johna, and might I ask for the rest of your names " he said in a friendly russian voice that was good for the ears after a booming jungle fire.

" ah yes. My name is Miles " I tried to muster a smile but a stupid grin was all I could conjure.

They laughed at my weird smile. The green hooded girl introduced Herself still giggling a little bit " ahahaha. *sigh of relief* My name is cupa, nice to meet you two! "

The girl with the grey attire also introduced herself while I leaned over in a dark corner listening to our new acquaintances introduce themselves. She was still grinning in disgust at Johna but her face turned into a happy smile as she glanced at me " And my name is Skelly, It's also a pleasure to be acquainted with each other "

She gave a smile smile before looking at The tallest of the four strangers in the room. She shook her head and turned to the suited man. He sighed and introduced himself also " My given name is Warren, but you can call me Wire "

As soon as i heard that english frat boy name and that obscure nickname I burst out saying " Wait Wire? it's us Gozmit ( Johna ) and Spike ( Me )!

A look of surprise, happiness and relief. " GUYS!, OH MY GOD IT'S YOU! " at that moment we all bro hugged and were before we heard a noise * throat clearing*. We then look over to see the three girls staring at us confused and surprised.

" uhhhh, sorry we haven't seen each other in awhile he he he " Warren said awkwardly

"don't sweat it. We're like that sometimes. " Said Cupa. She then looked at the tallest of the trio. She nodded and stepped forward. " um M-my n-ame is A-andr " She then closed her eyes like we were going to hurt her. I didn't understand much about these girls as all'

I the felt a pain throughout my entire body. Then suddenly everything went pitch black.

( ok he is exiting the dream thing now )

* * *

I started to breath heavily while my vision stated to become less blurry. I then could perceive the room i was in, it was still my bedroom. I then heard a couple of footsteps and could then hear voices

" do you think he's awake? " asked an unfamiliar voice " well, we shall see then " said a familiar russian voice.

Upon them entering the room I was still struggling to move, as soon as They seen that I was awake they seemed to smile a friendly and happy smile.

" Is He awake? " asked a worried voice. The stranger then turned around and said " yes, you can all come in. He's awake. "

My vision was starting to blur again, but I managed to regain it when i heard multiple footsteps converging on me.

" Miles? " Asked Andr desperately. " Hello? " asked Cupa curiously.

" Y-yes " I said stuttering in response using most of my energy trying to stay awake.

" H-how are you feeling? " asked Andr looking concerned about my well-being.

" Alright, I think. My leg kinda hurts, for my arms I can't even feel them... " I said trying to calm them.

Andr smiled. I then turned my head to the other side of the bed " So, you are ok... Right? " said skelly when I turned to her.

" Well.. Yeah, I feel alright. How long have been here? " I asked cautiously.

" about... nine days... " said Cupa in response.

" Do you remember anything? " Asked Andr.

" something... I don't remember exactly... But i do remember most of you... I think... " I said growing weary. I felt the urge to sleep again... So once again I returned to my slumber... The last thing i remember is Andr crying and Cupa trying to calm her down...

* * *

( He is once again entering his dream phase )

" Uhhhh, hello Andr? " Asked warren confused.

" W-what, you're not going to hurt me? " She asked softly.

" No, why would we? " I said in a calm voice. At that moment she got off the ground and sat on one of the many chairs in the room.

" Hmmm, did you have a house in the forest... Or in other wordz ( not a typo ) Where did you come from? " Asked Johna in a heavy russian accent enough to change how he speaks.

" Hmmmm, we... ummmm... I don't think we remember " said skelly questionably. " we've just been travelling... We met each other on the way to find a home... Silence befell the room...

'' So... uhhh... Will you guys be leaving or... " Before warren could finish cupa cut him off by saying.

" Here seem's like a nice place! '' said cupa joyfully.

" Hey guys... Speaking of accommodation... Is my house still here? " Said warren worried about his master crafted house.

" Ah yes the monument that makes our houses look like complete shit... It's where you left it. Tupitsa! Said Johna with a hint of anger at the end.

" Hey! I've been with you long enough to know that you're calling me dumbarse, you fucking prick! Screamed warren.

" Shut Up! " I yelled at them. " Do you really think this is the time for arguing... We have guests! " I said a bit quieter.

" *sigh* I guess so " Sulked Johna '' yeah, alright i'll stop... doesn't change the fact he started it " said warren.

" Seriously... You're acting like little kids! Now. Warren, yes your house is ok, check on it if you want. " I said.

" Yeah... I trust that it is just as i left it? He asked worried about his " Prodigical ( yes that's now a word ) House " He built.

" Just a little dusty '' I replied.

His house was actually just a bigger version of our houses, He takes pride in it, but I just knew that he thinks it is just the same only bigger. He always acted like it was just better.

" So. Can we get to know you better? '' I asked curious about them.

" hmmm, well Cupa is 17, I am 19 and andr is 18, what about you guys? '' Skelly asked. I could've sworn I saw andr sweating.

'' We're all 18. But Johna is the oldest, With me second and warren is the youngest " I replied. " I said to answer her question.

" say... Andr why did you want to go last? " I asked cautiously.

'' Uhhh, well... I usually shy... But when I seen how friendly you could be I introduced myself " She replied

'' What about wh- '' Before I could finish. She cut me off.

'' Well the reason I was scared is people have heard about me before... So they normally try to attack me... I was expecting you to do the same '' She said cutting me off.

'' Oh... why do they want to kill you then " I asked still being cautious of what i say.

'' Uhhh, it's kinda a secret I- Or we have... " she said replying to my question.

( something is blinding me... I see flashes... Of the people I've met... And some I haven't...)

* * *

**Ok there's another chapter... And guys leave a review, Favorite and or follow the story is you enjoyed this chapter or any of the others the story has... Also if you write an OC please do NOT post it in the review section... PM me so we don't have any spoilers if I choose one of the submitted OC's**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 6**

* * *

I-I was blinded by them... But then I could see clearly... I seen my old friend Johna... He was suffering... My recollection of Johna wasn't very clear... But it still pained me to see an old friend that I knew from the start of my recent condition... I couldn't clearly see the gruesome torture He was going through, but I could hear it... And it was not the most pleasant sound i could be hearing.

* * *

I awoke from my bed once again, wearing my usual clothes... and saw a most peculiar sight... the windows were open, and the wind is rushing through the house... I looked around the room, my sight was not the best but I could see a menacing figure in a dark corner. Lightning flashed and I got a glimpse at him... I seen only his menacing, glowing figure... Well, glowing as in a dark glowing aura around the figure which displayed a distorted silhouette.

He spoke... " Hello Miles... You though you saw the last of me didn't you? " His voice was unclear... like I don't know what it sounds like. " All those time we clashed... When you failed in a hopeless fight, trying to protect your little buddies! "

" Who the fuck are you! " I screamed out at the unknown silhouette.

He let out a muffled short laugh and said " I guess I really got the hit on you... Ha Ha... You can't remember not a splick of what happened do you? "

" No... But... I-I've been remembering... " I said in an unsure manner.

He began laughing maniacally. I knew this guy didn't like me, I closed my eyes in anger. " You are really starting to piss me of, you know... " I said still closing my eyes.

He then came closer, but still remained in the darkness. " Same with me... But I wish you could remember... Remember how you killed her? All of them?... Of course you don't... But I think you will... _Brother_... " At that last statement... I seen the flashes again... It was of me and another person... Well... I think it was me when I was little... But that other boy that was with me in the flashes... Was it him? Johna? or just some random person... I didn't know about them... I could only assume it was... My... **Brothe****r?**...

* * *

( back into remembering his memory's)

The three girls we recently met have just gone outside to talk... We have been having a little talk too...

" Dudes... What should we do... I mean, how can we trust them? " said warren in a loud whisper.

" Look, We can get this all sorted when they come back in... Besides, I would like to have some more company than that asshole " Johna said gesturing to Warren at the last part...

" Shut the fu- " Warren's display of anger was disrupted by a door opening. The three girls walked back into the room.

" Cupa. You can't just run around everywhere In another Person's house. " skelly said whilst opening the door.

" Ah, they're back " I said pointing to the opened door.

" Hi! " Cupa said with a smile. " We talked a bit. And decided where we're staying! " said Cupa happily.

" Wait! We only talked about it! " said Andr in worry.

" Well... I think we should decide then... " said skelly, obviously annoyed by the two girls bickering. " Cupa, you go with warren " Said Skelly, And a soft yay of joy could be heard from Cupa. Andr was sweating " Andr... You go with Miles... " Pointing to Me. I could hear a sigh of relief from Andr... Probably because Johna has a... Bad impression on people, And that is real... He is the drunkest, stupidest, pervyest person I have ever seen... I kind of felt bad for skelly...

" And I'm with... _Fuck... _" She whispered as she crossed her arms...

* * *

**Ok!... that's a chapter... Sorry I haven't posted in a while... I was just tooooooo sleeeepy! 0_0 * Insomniac... ***


	5. Chapter 5

**New Chapter :0! Also don't forget to support the story by adding it to your favorites and following it! Also tell me what you think in the reviews and how I can improve the story! **

* * *

Warren led Johna, Skelly, Andr and Cupa out. I told them I had stuff to do... I heard a creak in the door, Andr came into the room " Is it ok if you show me around? " she asked.

" Not at all... I guess I can show you my house first... Then everything else... " I said in return. I got up and said " Well... You already know, this is the living room... So, Follow me " I said in a friendly tone. I showed her the bottom floor with haste. She only gave responses like " Cool " or " Awesome " as I showed her around. I looked down at her feet as I was heading towards the stairs... " don't you have any shoes? " I asked looking back up at her face.

" No " She said in a soft voice.

" You can borrow a pair of Mine. If You want? " I asked once more in a friendly tone... The reason I was speaking so friendly is because, I could tell She is a shy girl, And was trying to encourage her or not scare her away.

" Maybe later... " She said in her soft tone.

" Ok... Now let me show you where you'll be sleeping... " I said walking to the stairs at the end of the hallway. " Here " I said as I approached the door. I led her in and left her to examine it.

She sat on the bed and whispered loudly " Thank you... " She then looked up and said " Why are you doing this anyway? " she asked.

" Well. We've just been **Really **Bored... Warren left to go on a little _adventure_, but ended up coming back... and were too lazy to go to the end and too frightened to go to the nether... " I said in response to her question.

" hmmm. But... Um... Where will you sleep? " She asked questionably.

" Just on the couch... And also... What did you talk about outside? " I asked her.

She got up and said " Cupa... Was... Ummm... Running amuck to I had to go tel-... Teltailing after her " She said Somewhat nervously.

" well... I know that but... did you talk or... just go after Cupa? " I asked still wanting an answer.

" Oh... Cupa just asked about us staying... Skelly said we can decide later... It was awfully hot out there too... "

_" Hmmm why would it be... Shit _" I thought. " Follow me " I commanded while walking out the door of the room.

" Why? " She asked with an abrupt change of tone.

" The Fire! " I yelled down the hallway while approaching the stairs... I soon heard her footsteps not to far behind me.

I was approaching the front door of the house. " We need to get the others and find away to stop the fire " I said opening the door. I stepped outside and said " You go find everyone and gather them at the well... I'll find some supplies We will need... " I said in a not so friendly, but serious voice. I got a nod from Andr as She ran off to the other houses...

The fire was getting closer and igniting the grass at the start of our biome... " _Ok... So... we could try to put the fire out with buckets... We could make a stone barrier or... we could make another fire to burn out the fire... _" I thought while running to my tool shed...

I finally reached my shed and opened the door as fast as I possibly could. I stepped in and turned on the redstone lamp and just stood there... Thinking... " OK... OK... I'll just go with the wall and buckets... Making another fire is too dangerous... " I said to myself.

I took a lot of stone and buckets and ran out of the door. I could see everyone grabbing buckets of water and splashing it on the fire. I approached the well and said while taking deep breaths " We need to fight * breath * back the fire and * breath * Build a wall * breath * So the fire can't get * breath * Any closer " I said exhaustively.

Everyone nodded in agreement. We started to get to work... Andr and warren were making the wall while Skelly, Johna and I were trying to delay the fire with water.

While I was filling a bucket of water... I caught something in the corner of my eye... It was in the fire. I turned to look at the figure... It was some kind of... person? Johna came over to refill his bucket " JOHNA! " I yelled over the sound of the fire.

" WHAT!? " He said in response.  
" THERE'S SOMETHING IN THE FIRE! " I said now yelling as loud as I could. He looked at me with curiosity

" WE WILL FIND IT LATER! " He yelled returning to delay the fire... I stopped halfway to the fire and stared into it squinting. I was still curious, but did not want to risk my life just to find a dead cat or dog or whatever it was... I continued pouring water into the fire until the well was almost dry...

As I tried reaching for the water, Andr came over to me and said " We've finished the wall... What now? " She said in a somewhat loud voice.

" You, Skelly and Cupa can either stay inside or help patrol the area making sure the fire doesn't get past any parts of the wall... " I said pointing to the my house and the wall.

" I think I need to rest... I'll go tell Cupa and Skelly to see if they want to help or stay... " She replied shaking, probably from the trauma watching an entire jungle die in a hell fire before your very eyes... Either way she worked hard and deserves to rest.

As I walked past the wall hearing the fire die down, the same thing kept plaguing my mind... What was that... _Thing?_ ...

* * *

**End chapter...**

**Hooray! The chapters are getting longer! Thank any omnipotent being that might or might not have helped! * retarded scream of joy ***

**See you guys next chapter! Bye! and don't ****forget to support the story by adding it to your favorites and following it! Also tell me what you think in the reviews and how I can improve the story!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys... Sorry about the whole fucked up chapters thing... I had to delete the story :(**

**BUT IT'S BACK!**

**...**


End file.
